Turn the Tables
Turn the Tables is a side story mission in Far Cry 5. It begins in The Wolf's Den inside Jacob Seed's region of Whitetail Mountains. It becomes available after completing the story mission Gearing Up. The quest giver is Wheaty. This mission involves locating and collecting a total of 10 vinyl crates. Objectives *Collect the first crate and return it to Wheaty *Collect four more crates and return them to Wheaty *Collect the last five crates and return them to Wheaty. Plot Talk to Wheaty at the Wolf's Den. He is interested in starting a new radio program and needs help finding some new music. He sends The Junior Deputy out to locate and bring back crates of vinyl records (they look like yellow milk crates). After starting the mission, players can purchase the map at the Shop for $1,200 or look below for a list of locations. Players will make a total of three trips back to Wheaty to complete the mission. The first trip is 1 crate, the second is 4, and the last is 5 crates. Rewards *New music for Wheaty's radio station. You can now listen to Wheaty's playlist in your car. *200 Resistance Points (Whitetail Mountains) *$900 Crate of Vinyl Locations # Red Tail Cabin - East of the Wolf's Den, in the center of the region. Look inside the cabin. The crate is on top of the sideboard. # East of Baron Lumber Mill - Look for a large tent and trailer. The crate is next to the tent. # Dansky Cabin - Base of a mountain, around the curve of Clagett Bay. Crate is on the porch just left of the front door. # Hunter's Pass Shelter - Next to the lake southwest of Whitetail Mountains. The crate is inside the shelter. # North Park - West of the F.A.N.G. Center and across the bridge. Find the park entrance and look for a building next to the road. Crate is inside. #Linero Building Supplies - Northwest of Fort Drubman, west side of the lake. Look for the office near the water tower. Crate is inside. # Widow's Creek - South of Widow's Creek, entrance to South Park. Crate is in the office that is on the left side of the entrance, across the street from the Fast Travel point. #Osprey Cabin - Well hidden cabin. Head north from the 'n' in Langford Lake on the map, or south from Wolf's Den. There is a shack near the foot of the canyon on the mountainside north of the lake. Crate is inside. #South of the F.A.N.G. Center - Before hitting the crossroad look for a small tent in a wooded area. Crate is outside the tent next to some ammo. #Breakthrough Camp - South end of the region, south of the Moccasin River and northwest of Silver Lake. Look for a cultists encampment. The building with the crate has a red sign above it that says Gookooko'oo Lodge. Crate is next to a radio. Gallery vinyl crates.png|A vinyl crate as it appears in-game, in the inventory menu. See also *Far Cry 5 Collectibles Category:Far Cry 5 Missions Category:Far Cry 5 Side Missions Category:Far Cry 5